The Dream Team
by cartoontrash24
Summary: What happens when the dream team (and Matilda!) get an 8 hour detention on a Saturday…?  Hilarious antics happen! But, I will stop now because I actually suck at summaries! (Rated T for some foul language!)
1. HEY HEY HEY HEY!

**Author's note:** **Hey guys I finally decided to drag my trash self into this fandom, and while I was pondering what I should contribute, my brain had an exciting revelation: HEY YOU LIKE THE BREAKFAST CLUB! YOU LIKE PENN ZERO PART TIME HERO! YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT TO DO BITCH! MASH THAT SHIT UP! So here is my brain child: The Breakfast Club type situation that no one in the PZPTH fandom needed.** ** _AT ALL._ I hope you all enjoy it though this is my first ever fanfic! :)**

 _Time-6:54_

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday morning. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, it truly was the perfect day to laze around the house and do nothing. However, Penn Zero could not do that, for he was now outside of his high school leaning up against his backup _backup_ scooter (his back up scooter was previously destroyed by his friend and sidekick, Sashi). He suddenly felt a strange, but familiar vibration in his pants; his MUHU was going off. He quickly pressed his finger to it, and a projection of his parents in TMDWI appeared before him.

"Hey Sporto!" Brock said to his son once his face became visible. " You excited about your first official detention?" He joked.

"Oh yes, just the thought of having to spend 9 hours in a library under the watchful supervision of my sadistic art teacher, who also happens to be my arch nemesis, just _thrills_ me," Penn deadpanned.

"Oh sweetheart," Vonnie cut in, "Don't let that jerk, Rippen get you down! And remember, even though you're a hero, if you do the crime, you-"

"Do the time. Yeah mom, I know," Penn interjected. He mentally groaned. He sometimes hated that his parents, regardless of how reckless he acted, always tried to remind him of what a "hero" he was.

"That doesn't mean you can't bounce back son!" Brock exclaimed. "You can handle a little detention, besides what doesn't kill you-"

"Makes you stronger, yes I know. God, you guys are so corny!" Penn said with a chuckle. "I'll talk to you later."

His parents waved him goodbye, while simultaneously and impressively punching a hydra in its face. Well _faces._

Penn, clicked his MUHU and ended the call. He then proceeded to pull a silver bike lock out of his backpack, and lock his scooter to a nearby pole. With that, he began to walk towards Middleburg Central High, mentally preparing himself for the worst, and/or most memorable day of his freshmen life.


	2. 8 hours and 54 minutes

**Author's note: AHHHH! Thank you all so much for the nice reviews omg! They all just made my day! I notice you guys have a lot of questions and I hope the next few chapters answer those questions, but to be honest I have no idea where this story is gonna go, it just depends on how I feel when I write each chapter. But I have a lot of ideas that I can't wait to share with you!**

 **8 hours and 54 minutes**

 _Time-7:06_

Penn walked into the school library and quickly recognized all the faces that were there. "There's Boone, and there's Sashi," he thought. He then turned his head slightly to the right and in the back he saw a girl who looked vaguely familiar. She had warm, chocolate brown hair, and she was wearing a red pullover. A pretty pair of pink glasses also sat upon her face. "Where have I seen her before?" he thought to himself. With that still in his head, he quickly walked up to the desk and chair adjacent from Boone's, and took a seat. He began to think that this day might not be so bad. His mood changed however when he saw the human equivalent of a migraine, also known as Rippen, walk through the library doors.

"Well, well," Rippen started, "I'm glad you all could make it in on time. For the next-" Rippen glanced down at his watch, "8 hours and 54 minutes, you will all sit here, and think about what you've done to land yourself this detention."

He began to walk down the rows of desks and chairs and he placed a piece of paper on the desk directly in front of each of the four students.

"You will not talk, and you will not move," he stated coldly. "What you _will_ do is write a 1,000 word essay about who you think you are." He noticed Penn starting to nod off, and he hurriedly walked over to his desk and pounded his fist down on it, "And, we most _certainly_ will stay awake, isn't that right Penn Zero?"

"Well, it most _certainly_ isn't left," Penn replied sarcastically. Rippen glared at Penn. He then turned on his heel, and marched back through the library doors, and to his office.

After Rippen's grand exit, the four students sat in silence. Every now and then however, you could here a hum or a tap. But about 10 minutes in to the humdrum, a repeated cracking sound erupted from the back of the library. The part-timers gazed to the back to investigate where the noise came from. What they saw was the mysterious, brunette biting her nails furiously in the back of the library.

"If you keep eating your hand you won't have any room for lunch," Sashi said bluntly. Penn then glared at his friend and gave her a look as if to say 'what was that for?' Sashi then retaliated with an angry scowl directly at Penn. The redhead leaned his head back and sighed. _This was going to be a long day._


	3. Eat my Shorts

**Author's note: Hi guys! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Eat my Shorts**

 _Time-9:01_

Rippen was sitting in his office and chewing on a pen when he decided it was about time to go check on the hoodlums. He walked out of his office, across the hall and into the open library. When he saw the students, they all had their heads down on their desks, and they appeared to be fast asleep.

"Get up!" Rippen screamed into the silence. No one budged. He decided to try a different approach.

"Who has to use the bathroom?" He asked and every student raised their hand without moving.

"Well ha, you can't go!" he exclaimed. "You know what people say; There's no restrooms for the wicked."

Penn slowly raised his head from his desk, "I don't think that's how that saying goes," he said with a smirk.

"Quiet, Carrot Top!" Rippen snapped back at Penn.

"Geez, time of the month?" Sashi mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that Zero!" Rippen yelled. "That's next Saturday!" Penn just put his hands up in mock surrender, "I swear I didn't say anything sir."

"That's another Saturday for lying!" Rippen yelled back. Penn just sighed, and Rippen left the room once again.

"Sorry about that PZ," Sashi said once Rippen was out of the library. Penn just shrugged, "It's ok Sash, it's not your fault Rippen is a major asshat."

Sashi smiled, "I have an idea,"she said. She then preceded to get up from her chair and walk over to the library door, which was wide open. She peeked out and saw Rippen in his office with his back turned away from the door. She then reached into her bra and pulled out a screwdriver, with it, she unscrewed a nail from one of the hinges in the door. When she was done, she shoved her screwdriver back into her bra, and quickly returned to her seat and sat down, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Before they all knew however, Rippen was marching back into the library, a look of disapproval on his face. "Who closed that door!" he screamed. Everyone just looked around and shrugged.

"Was it you?" he yelled and pointed at the mysterious brunette in the back. When she acknowledged that he was talking to her, she just squeaked and put her head down on the desk in front of her.

"I believe a screw fell out sir," Sashi said smugly.

"Who took that screw out? Was it you Penn Zero?" Rippen yelled once again.

"No sir," Penn stated, "Doors, like people, are not perfect."

"Fine then! Wiseman, get up! Help me move this bookcase in front of the door!" Rippen ordered. Boone then rose from his seat and went over to help Rippen pick up one of the smaller bookcases and move it in front of the door.

"Um, you can't do that." Everyone quickly turned to the back of the library and saw the mystery girl perk her head up from the desk she was resting on.

"And why not?" Rippen asked, the bookcase already in his and Boone's arms.

"Because, it's a safety hazard," the girl continued, "If you use that bookcase to hold the door open, it will block the entrance. Which means if there is a fire we would have trouble getting out."

"Ugh, she's right. Boone what were you thinking? Some wise man you are!" Rippen snapped and they put down the bookcase. He then ushered Boone back to his seat.

"Hey, hey, hey! That was your idea! Don't rag on Boone, he's a great wise man!" Penn yelled at Rippen.

"That's another Saturday for talking back Zero! Do you want me to add another? Rippen asked. Penn just mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Zero? Was that a yes?" Rippen questioned Penn once again.

"I said, **_eat my shorts_**!" Penn yelled back at Rippen clearly aggravated.

"Ha, now I have you the following Saturday as well! I can't wait 'til your parents hear about how their "perfect" son has managed to get detention three more times!" Rippen shouted gleefully.

" Actually it was four," the girl in the back spoke up.

"Quiet you!" Rippen yelled. He then laughed maniacally and skipped out of the library, the door shutting behind him. Penn just put his head down on his desk, feeling disappointed in himself. Sashi then looked over and noticed the discomfort of her friend. She got angry and yelled into the library, "Rippen you're a big jerk!"

"I heard that!" Rippen yelled from his office.

"You were supposed to!" Sashi yelled back at him. Penn poked his head up from his desk a little and smiled at Sashi. She smiled back. "Nobody messes with my friends," she thought to herself.

 **Author's note: Don't worry, our favorite heroes will soon find out who the "mysterious brunette" is...**


	4. Fire in the Twilight

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait guys, but thank you so much for all the nice reviews! Oh, and the title of this chapter is a reference to the song that is playing during the hallway chase scene in The Breakfast Club movie.**

 _Time-11:50_

All was silent and peaceful in the library for almost three whole hours (mostly because everyone was trying to fall asleep), but since all good things must come to an end, the silence was ruined momentarily by a restless student.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Boone groaned out.

"Ugh, Boone can't you hold it? At least 'til lunch?" Sashi asked him.

"I can't wait that long Sash! Lunch is like a bajillion hours from now!" Boone whined. Sashi just rolled her eyes.

"I kinda have to go to too Sash," Penn said.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, oh wise and powerful leader?" Sashi deadpanned to Penn. Penn just shrugged.

"Alrighty then, I guess it's up to me," Sashi cracked her knuckles and continued, "All in favor of going to the bathroom say I."

"I," said Penn.

"I," said Boone.

"I," said a slightly more feminine voice.

Suddenly there was silence. The trio slowly turned around to face the source of the voice. They saw the yet to be named brown-haired girl push her pink frames atop her nose, and flash them a tiny smile. Penn smiled back, and the girl let out a soft giggle.

Sashi just let out an enervate sigh, "Alright let's go," she said, and the four students all rose from their chairs and made their way to the front of the library. Sashi, then pushed Penn closest to the door. He silently complained to himself, but preceded to peek his head out the door. He heard a faint whistling noise and turned his head to the left and saw Rippen walking down the hall. He opened the door a bit wider and beckoned for the others to follow him up the hallway and around the corner. They all silently filed out, and tried to run as fast as they could up the slippery school hallway without falling over. The door loudly clicked shut behind them, causing Rippen to turn around and look up the hallway, but he didn't see anything there, so he just shrugged, turned back around, and continued walking.

 _Time-12:20_

After the bathroom visit, the students quickly ran back to the hallway with the library door, but when they reached the corner, they saw Rippen at the end of the hallway walking back up to his office, with his head in his phone. The students stopped abruptly and started running back to where they came from. They passed the bathrooms, and continued running straight until they reached the hall with all of the lockers, where they stopped to catch their breath.

"How are we," Sashi huffed, "Gonna get back to the library?"

"I guess we have to go the back way. Through the cafeteria," Boone suggested.

Without thinking, the gang quickly started running again, heading towards the cafeteria. When they got there however, what they saw was not what they were expecting.

"Ugh! The doors are locked!" Boone groaned. "Guys I'm really sorry, I-"

"Hey buddy, it's no prob, we'll figure it out," Penn reassured his friend by patting him on the shoulder.

"But now we're all gonna get in trouble," Boone whined.

Penn thought for a second, "Not all of us, just me. You guys just get back to the library as soon as you can," Penn ordered. With that, he began to run back through the halls.

"On the old western trail we'll be travelin' along, ridin' dinos for justice while singing this song!" Penn sang annoyingly loud as he ran down the hallways and back towards the library.

"Cuz when the good folks are threatened, will be righting that wrong. By returning their money and singing this BUTT!" Penn continued to scream out as he ran past the library and Rippen's office. By that point Rippen stepped out of his office to find the source of the ruckus, and he saw Penn noisily running down the hallway and tearing down school banners.

"Butt butt butt butt, big butt big butt," When Penn reached the end of the corridor, he turned left and continued screaming out his song.

"You come back here right now!" Rippen yelled at Penn as he began chasing behind him.

With Penn's distraction, Rippen wasn't paying attention to the library doors, so the other three students crept back into the library.

Penn's pace began to slow, and Rippen took advantage of this opportunity. He quickly ran up behind Penn and grabbed his arm.

"You're coming with me, Zero," he said and with that they made their way back through the school hallways.

 **Author's Note: Cliffhanger hanging from a cliff and that's why he's called cliffhanger!**


	5. Penn's Mission and Rippen's Discussion

**Author's note: Since you all waited so long, I'm giving you 2 chapters in one day! And because school is starting soon so I don't know when I will be able to update again. But mostly the first!**

 _Time-12:47_

Rippen dragged Penn back up the hall and into the janitor's closet. Penn then fell onto the floor of the closet, anger evident in his eyes.

"Listen Zero, I am sick and tired of your crap!" Rippen yelled at the boy. Out of fear Penn slowly scooted back into the wall of the janitor's closet.

"You're a screw up, and the sooner you learn that the better off you'll be! Just accept it Penn Zero, you weren't made to be a hero."

"Ha piss off old man!" Penn said, disguising the fact that he was truly heart by that statement. Rippen just mumbled angrily, left the closet and shut the door, locking it behind him.

Penn, filled with rage, slammed his fist into the wall. _I need to find a way out,_ he thought to himself. He looked around thinking about his dilemma, and then he focused his attention upwards towards a loose vent. _Bingo._

 _Time-12:54_

Rippen now back in his office, sat in his chair and let out a small sigh. _When did teaching become so meaningless,_ he thought. His office phone then rang, distracting him from his pondering. He picked it up and waited to see who it was.

"Hey big guy, how's it going?" Larry asked from the other end.

"Terrible," Rippen replied, dropping his head in his hands.

"And the delinquents?" Larry asked happily, trying to lift up Rippen's spirit.

"Again, terrible," Rippen paused for a moment before continuing, "Larry, how come children are evolving?"

"Uh, that's puberty Rippen," Larry answered.

"No, no, not that, I mean how children use to fear me, now, well most of them just laugh in my face."

"Well let's face it," Larry chuckled, "Kids aren't evolving Rippen, you're just getting older."

"I guess you're right Larry," Rippen sighed out, "I'll have to call you later though, I have to give the kids their lunches."

"Alrighty, go get him tiger!" and with that, Larry hung up.


End file.
